welcometothenhkfandomcom-20200214-history
Misaki Nakahara
Misaki is a mysterious highschool girl who decides to help Satou Tatsuhiro with escaping from his hikikomori lifestyle. She lives in a mansion that has a clear view of Satou's apartment. In order to better help Satou, she successfully persuades him to meet her for nightly lectures. Despite taking on the role of mentor towards Satou, she herself also has a significantly warped world view as to impede her social interactions. Personality On the outside, Misaki seems to be a joyful and spirited girl (albeit somewhat odd). However, she is convinced that everyone around her dies or has something generally bad happen to them. In an effort to remove this self imposed stigma, she decides to help Satou with his severe social anxiety. As the story progresses, she starts to develop feelings of sorts for Satou, made apparent when she shouted that he needed Satou as he was about to jump off a cliff, going to his apartment everyday to make him lunch, and going as far as to attempt suicide when he seems to turn away from her. Her personality greatly differs between manga and anime. In the manga, she is seen as sadistic and even manipulative, often times enjoying making a fool out of Sato. In the anime, she is more innocent and well behaved. In the anime, she is portrayed as someone who is interested in psychology. This is shown during her counseling sessions with Satou, where she tries to apply psychoanalysis. She is also somewhat compulsive. As seen when she hurriedly and suddenly runs off to somewhere to try to solve whatever problems Satou faces, coming up with strange methods of treatment for Satou, and even coming up with a "love contract". Appearance Misaki is 17-18 years old, and considered very attractive. She has short dark brown hair and brown eyes, and usually wears a yellow shirt with black sleeves. She's a main character, along with Satou Tatsuhiro and Kaoru Yamazaki. Background It is revealed that Misaki came from a step family. Her father died right after she was born, and her mother remarried sometime after. Her step father was a drunkard and would often beat his family. Misaki's mother was no longer able to cope and committed suicide. Misaki stayed with her step father till her 3rd year middle school. It was hinted by her uncle that Misaki was still continued to be physically harmed by her father. This was also made apparent by her cowering in fear when Sato looked like he was about to hit her, showing a flashback of her father beating her. Story Misaki is first seen accompanying her aunt in handing out religious flyers from door to door. They come across Satou's apartment door. Satou, being a hikikomori, struggled to talk to Misaki's aunt and inevitably ended up freaking her out. Before going, Misaki stared at Satou and gave him a warm smile before leaving. She is next seen at the counter of a computer cafe where Satou went hoping to apply for an open position. She asked Satou what he wanted but was instead asked by Satou if she had ever ridden on a motorcycle before and if she would like to ride one with him. Satou left immediately after, dropping his resume'. Misaki delivered Satou's resume' into his mailbox along with a mesage written at the back stating that she has a way to cure Satou of his hikikomori state and to meet her at the park at 9:00 pm sharp. At the park, she revealed to Satou that he has been chosen by her to be the test subject for her project. She presents a contract for Satou to sign, obligating him to attend Misaki's counselling at the park. Satou refused but Misaki protested, saying that this might be his last chance and telling him that she will be waiting for him at the same place at the same time. After some deep contemplation, Satou again goes to the park where he finds Misaki waiting. Misaki asks if Satou has accepted her offer and if he has signed the contract she gave him. Satou retaliates by saying that he is not a Hikikomori and that Misaki misunderstands his situation, saying that he is a creator. Misaki decides to challenge Satou and gave him a month to show her his work, to which Satou accepts. She is next seen catching Satou in the act of attempting to take pictures of young girls coming out of school. She asks him if he has a lolita complex, to which Satou denies, saying that it was for research purposes for the game he is creating. Misaki does not believe this and instead says to him that this is actually good for her project. She tells him that they should meet up again sometime but that he be careful not to do anything that would get him on the news. (To be continued) Relationships Satou TatsuhiroCategory:CharactersCategory:Female